


Быть взрослой дочери отцом

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Everybody Lives, Het, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Тони очень старался быть хорошим папой для Морган. Для взрослеющей и совсем взрослой Морган, доверяя ей во всем.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 12





	Быть взрослой дочери отцом

Радуясь рождению дочки Морган, Тони, в принципе, был готов к тому, что она начнёт задавать вопросы, а потом и устраивать свою личную жизнь. Не ожидал только, с какой скоростью пролетит время, и какими короткими, но яркими картинками останутся в памяти моменты взросления любимого ребёнка.

* * *

…Морган шесть лет, и она, сидя в обнимку с обожаемым плюшевым жирафом, заворожённо слушает лекцию ПЯТНИЦЫ об отношениях полов. Тони от двери слышно, как старается искин подбирать понятные слова, как терпеливо и подробно отвечает на вопросы и демонстрирует картинки. 

Затем к детской подходит ещё и Пеппер, и Тони приобнимает её за талию и прижимает палец к губам, но поздно: их заметили.

— Мама, папа! — радостно вскрикивает Морган. — А ПЯТНИЦА мне много интересного рассказала о вас!

— Я говорила не только о ваших родителях, мисс Старк, — педантично поправляет её ПЯТНИЦА.

— Тебе всё понятно? — уточняет Тони.

— Да, всё… — оставив жирафа на кровати, Морган слезает с неё и подходит к родителям. — Кроме одного.

— Что тебе объяснить, солнышко? — с улыбкой спрашивает Пеппер.

Морган на секунду хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди, сильно напоминая Тони его самого.

— Почему вы занимаетесь сексом только в спальне? ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что когда люди друг друга любят, они хотят этого везде: и в ванной, и на кухне…

Бросив косой взгляд на удивлённую Пеппер, Тони максимально непринуждённо пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Всё дело в крошках, милая. Когда они впиваются в тело, в них нет ничего приятного, а мы с твоей мамой предпочитаем комфорт.

Серьёзно обдумав услышанное, Морган кивает и просит замороженный сок. 

* * *

…Морган четырнадцать, и она впервые в жизни оказывается на закрытой частной вечеринке со школьными приятелями. Тони надеется на её благоразумие, на понимание всех рисков, о которых каждому подростку положено знать. Но когда её в полувменяемом состоянии в половине второго ночи на руках в мастерскую приносит Питер Паркер, он практически чувствует, как на голове добавляется седых волос. 

— Пит! Как она?..

— Всё нормально, мистер Старк, — опустив Морган на диван, Питер меряет пульс на запястье и кивает самому себе. — Меня вызвала КАРЕН: сработал датчик в браслете, что я подарил.

Подбежав к ним, Тони видит нездорово бледную кожу и суженные зрачки дочери, почти не реагирующие на свет. Потом замечает след от укола на левой руке и холодеет.

— Ты сказал…

— Опоили, да. Подсунули мерзкий коктейль, — проследив за его взглядом, Питер торопливо поясняет: — Нет, это я! Вколол антидот.

Дипломированный биохимик Питер Паркер в своей области хорош настолько, что Тони может ему доверять. С другой стороны, этот тесный паучий костюм на нём…

— И где ты его прятал?

— Взял из дома после того, как КАРЕН подключилась ко всем камерам и прослушала разговоры тех, кто эту дрянь намешал. Мистер Старк, не волнуйтесь! Она… она поправится.

В этот момент Морган начинает чаще дышать. Вглядываясь в её постепенно розовеющее лицо и закрывшиеся глаза, Тони слышит от Питера: «Так и должно быть, сэр. Сейчас она уснёт и проспит до утра», — и не может удержаться от вопроса:

— Ты уверен, Паучок?

— Мистер Старк… _Тони_, я дал ей то, что на очень многих проверял. С ней всё будет хорошо.

Уверенность двадцатипятилетнего парня в итоге передаётся и Тони. Он видит, как Морган принимает любимую позу для сна на правом боку, просунув руку под диванную подушку. Затем — как очень аккуратно Питер берёт у неё кровь и тестирует в своём углу мастерской (поступив в университет, он неприлично обрадовался, увидев массу дорогостоящих приборов и мини-лабораторию в качестве подарка на день рождения). Изучая данные анализа, Питер мрачнеет, и Тони невольно выпрямляется, сидя на краю дивана.

— Что там, Паучок?

— Ничего хорошего, — сердце Тони пропускает удар. — Ничего хорошего для тех, кто сделал это с ней. Я с ними разберусь.

— Вообще-то, я…

— Это моё дело, сэр, — твёрдо возражает Питер. 

После минутного упрямого молчания Тони сдаётся: повзрослевший мальчишка из Квинса очень хорошо умеет настоять на своём. Разумеется, Тони затребует от КАРЕН и ПЯТНИЦЫ отчёты. Безусловно, ему понадобится подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить утром Морган, насколько опасны подростковые вечеринки и почему пить смешанные неизвестно кем коктейли нельзя.

Растирая так и не восстановившуюся до конца после истории с Таносом и иногда ноющую от сильных потрясений руку, Тони думает о предстоящем разговоре и незаметно для себя засыпает. А когда много позже открывает глаза, быстро понимает, что придётся сократить заготовленную речь. 

Выведя не меньше трёх десятков красочных голограмм, картинок и видео на всю стену в мастерской, Питер, эмоционально размахивая руками и указкой, читает здоровой по виду Морган лекцию о вреде химических соединений, влияющих на мозг. Он не скупится на примеры из своего опыта, графики и схемы. Он чертовски убедителен, крайне доброжелателен и дьявольски терпелив. Он великолепен! И Тони гордился бы им, но вместо этого испытывает сочувствие: со стороны отлично заметно и понятно, насколько сильно перепугался из-за Морган этот давно ставший родным пацан.

* * * 

…Морган девятнадцать, и Тони искренне убеждён, что теперь-то уж его ничем не удивить. Она отличный инженер с фантазией, способный собрать (и разобрать) уйму интересных штук. Она разумная девушка, не позволяющая себе после памятной лекции Питера никаких сомнительных напитков и сторонящаяся алкоголя и сигарет. У неё множество проектов в «Старк Индастриз», и потому Тони не ожидает увидеть её днём в своей давно общей с Питером и Морган мастерской. Но вместо этого сначала замечает в крутящемся кресле дочку, а потом обращает внимание на то, что она смотрит на мониторах перед собой.

Порно.

Девять экранов в три ряда транслируют с приглушённым звуком очень качественный по картинке порноконтент. Тони не ханжа и в курсе, что в девятнадцать лет секс — более чем нормальный интерес. Его слегка напрягает то, что на всех видео порно выглядит жёстким и в шести случаях из девяти — откровенно гейским. 

Традиционная миссионерская поза используется только в первом видео. Стройный кудрявый мужчина ритмично двигается в фальшиво стонущей блондинке, которая выглядит так, будто примеривается к стоящей на тумбочке статуэтке и хочет грохнуть её о голову партнёра. Из примечательного в видео лишь крупный член, из-за чего хрупкую дамочку под ним можно только пожалеть.

В соседнем видео сходного размера достоинства демонстрируют два гея, причём один из них — нижний — как-то совсем безрадостно скулит и явно мечтает из постели удрать.

Третье видео показывает безостановочно дрочащего в кресле бородатого мужика-вуайериста, жадно наблюдающего за тем, как довольно молодой парень с обкусанными губами пытается запихнуть себе в задницу монструозное чёрное дилдо. 

Шесть оставшихся видео — это классика БДСМ. Верёвки, зажимы, наручники, кляпы и много чёрного латекса. В четырёх из них — разного вида секс-машины, вибраторы и анальные пробки. 

В прежней плейбойской жизни Тони бывало всякое, включая классные мягкие наручники в Берне с Майей Хансен, но примерять на себя увиденное в девяти роликах он бы не стал. 

Отвлёкшись от содрогающегося в долгожданном оргазме на нижнем правом видео парня, с члена которого девица в латексе как раз сняла кожаный ремешок, он идёт к сидящей за столом Морган и лишь теперь замечает груду вполне реальных вибраторов, дилдо и анальных пробок перед ней.

И испытывает желание уйти.

Но не успевает: Морган вдруг оглядывается и выдаёт солнечную улыбку:

— О, пап, привет!

— Привет. Думал, ты сегодня в отделе.

— Не успели доставить оборудование, так что завтра пойду. Плюс Пит попросил о помощи с вот этим всем, — Морган машет рукой на секс-игрушки.

— Ну да. 

Тони по-прежнему доверяет дочке, но чувствует себя не совсем уютно. Хотя её спокойствие немного подкупает.

— Мне стоит уточнять, какого рода помощь ему нужна? — заговорщическим тоном любопытствует он.

Морган моргает. Затем бросает быстрый взгляд на экраны и звонко хохочет:

— Нет, нет. Это не то, что ты подумал, пап! Боже, как ты только…

— Ну… — лишь теперь Тони расслабляется и тянется за вторым креслом. — Не то чтобы я осуждал твои вкусы. Просто… не всё из твоего выбора безопасно.

— Да я это не для себя! Тут такое дело: бывший однокурсник Пита Майк решил открыть свой секс-шоп. Для студентов универа. Пит и остальные договорились помочь первым взносом в виде товара, кто что купит. А Пит сказал, что у него нет времени выбирать — уже пятые сутки ночует в отделе с проектом, так что перекинул просьбу мне. Ну а я, глядя на лучшее в наших магазинах, поняла, насколько оно всё примитивно. Думаю вот собрать что-то своё.

— Паучок явно надеялся, что ты так и подумаешь.

— Серьёзно?

— Технические штуки — удел инженера. Сам он бы ограничился достойной смазкой. Своего производства.

Откинувшись на спинку кожаного кресла, Морган несколько секунд в задумчивости крутится в нём.

— Вот… знаешь… вроде бы хочется кинуть ему сообщение: «Не занимайся ерундой, сообрази свой лубрикант». Но я уже кое-что мысленно набросала. И теперь хочу довести до конца.

— Так доводи, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Пит будет благодарен, похвастается твоей разработкой. А потом глядишь — и получишь заказ на постоянные поставки для этого магазина. Я так понимаю, ты планируешь секс-машину для парней? — он машет на видео.

— Для обоих полов, с разными программами. Но пап, в плане знания мужской анатомии я теоретик. Я могу ориентироваться только на чужие отзывы.

— Запряги Пита тестировщиком. Пусть подробно опишет впечатления. На пяти листах.

— Само собой, — кивает Морган. — Только вот он же… не совсем человек. Его выносливость и всё в этом роде — они…

Тони подпирает подбородок рукой.

— Я начинаю догадываться, к чему ты ведёшь.

Морган обезоруживающе улыбается.

Полминуты Тони молча разглядывает её умоляющее лицо. Вспоминает её интерес к отношениям полов в шесть лет и то, что она и Питер Паркер дальше поцелуев пока так и не зашли (здесь тянет время Пит, ожидая, пока Морган будет полностью уверена во всём).

— Па-а-ап? — жалобно тянет Морган.

— Магуна. Не смей! По-прежнему из меня верёвки вьёшь. 

— Ну, па-а-ап!

Перед такими интонациями Тони устоять не может и потому в итоге сдаётся:

— Два раза. Ровно два раза я оценю твой проект. Покажешь мне законченный макет конструкции. И выдашь готовый экземпляр — протестирую, внесу корректировки в проект.

— Папочка! — радостно вопит Морган и хлопает в ладоши. — Ты у меня лучше всех!

— Работайте, мисс Старк, — пытается быть строгим профессионалом Тони, но, встав с кресла, не выдерживает и отечески целует дочку в лоб.

* * *

…Морган двадцать, и Тони есть что сказать на тему риска. Нет, он вполне одобряет отношения дочери с Паучком, перешедшие-таки в горизонтальную плоскость: после совместных ночей с Питом Морган сияет широкой улыбкой и готовит на всех утром завтрак вместе с Пеппер (в те дни, когда завтраком не занимаются по-мужски Тони с Питером, конечно). Он лично даёт влюблённым рекомендации на тему городов для отдыха и отелей (хотя из-за трудоголизма и уймы планов выбираются ребята редко и всего на три-пять дней). Он уже давно считает Питера хорошей парой для своего ребёнка…

Но не когда Питер с Морган занимаются сексом на паутине под потолком мастерской.

Тони отлично понимает, что в половину шестого утра его попросту никто не ждёт: до завтрака далеко, срочных проектов не имеется, причин спускаться тоже нет. Но он всё же появляется здесь по наитию и наблюдает крайне энергичное действо: покачиваясь, лёжа спиной на гамаке из паутины, Питер позволяет Морган быть сверху — любуется, придерживает за талию, шепчет комплименты и тараторит, как ему, глядя на неё такую потрясающую, хорошо.

Чтобы оценить ситуацию и отвести взгляд, Тони хватает нескольких секунд — хотя образ идеально крепкой задницы Питера впечатывается в мозг, но и её можно вытряхнуть из головы, мимолетно подумав: «Дочка, у тебя хороший вкус». Затем Тони возвращается в спальню к Пеппер, собираясь ещё немного полежать с ней и, может быть, тоже начать утро сексом.

В одном он уверен точно: уже к вечеру в мастерской появится система из невидимых страховочных нитей параллельно полу, активирующаяся, если ПЯТНИЦА снова зафиксирует появление Питера с Морган под потолком. 

Доверие доверием, но отцовскую заботу никто не отменял. 

* * *

…Морган двадцать один, и Тони не может налюбоваться своим совершенно взрослым ребёнком, впервые увидев её в великолепном платье с белой фатой. Он уже знает, что ничего не должно измениться после свадьбы: три месяца назад на их участке у озера закончили строить второй коттедж, в выкупленной обратно ещё пятнадцать лет назад высотке в Нью-Йорке у молодых будет свой этаж, будущий зять Питер Паркер дорос до должности руководителя собственного отдела.

Целуя дочку в щёку, Тони тихо признаётся, что гордится и ею, и её выбором спутника жизни. 

А потом улыбается: не так, как на сделанной шестнадцать лет назад записи с завещанием. Без горечи, что оставил дочь расти без отца. Без страха. Счастливо. Искренне.

И предлагает ей локоть, чтобы отвести к алтарю, где уже ждёт Паучок — жутко нервничающий, но радостный и… живой.


End file.
